


Eucatastrophe

by marbellic



Category: NCT (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Mild Language, Multi, Some Humor, i honestly dont know what happened, like really mild, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbellic/pseuds/marbellic
Summary: Eucatastrophe: a sudden and favorable resolution of events in a story; a happy ending.Ji Hansol and Nakamoto Yuta find their happy endings in hello, goodbye, and the time in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hansol/yuta. their relationship feels like a whirlwind of hellos, goodbyes, and long distance yearning.
> 
> -
> 
> (Or the reincarnation / soulmate au where you only have a set time to figure out who your soulmate is before they are shuffled to another person. The moment once soulmates realize they are connected, they are granted immortality.)

The first time they were placed on the earth, they never met.

And that was their story.

 

 

 

The second time they were placed on the earth involved a brush of the shoulder, one man turning to apologize, the other rushing into the crowds.

And that was their story.

 

 

 

The third time they were placed on the earth involved an introduction through a mutual friend.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Hansol.”

They never met again after that.

And that was their story.

 

 

The fourth time they were placed on the earth, Hansol killed Yuta in the darkness under orders from his master.

“Goodbye, traitor.”

And that was their story.

 

 

The fifth time is where the story should have begun.

However, Yuta passes away as a baby, too weak to survive on his own.

And that was their story.

 

 

The sixth time is when something comes out of parting and reuniting.

They meet when Yuta’s family moves to South Korea for work and he happens to be placed in Hansol’s class for school.  He’s instantly integrated into their group of friends, everyone’s fond of him.

Especially Hansol.

Doyoung loops his arms around Yuta, Youngho’s laughing on the side with Minhyung, Taeil’s being dragged by the easily excitable Jaehyun, and Hansol couldn’t really think of a better group of friends than them.

All it took was a hello.

-

They grow up eventually, moving into university life with large cups of coffee, even larger bags under their eyes, and while the rest of their little group of friends have been split up all over South Korea, Hansol and Yuta stuck together.

Yuta plays soccer for the university they go to, Hansol dances on the streets of Seoul when he feels stressed.  Yuta lies on the grass when he wants to forget the overwhelming amount of assignments he has to finish, Hansol listens to this girl in a café sing when he’s finishing his readings.

However, they make time for each other.  They’ve been friends since high school, they get along.  They know each other better than anyone else.

They remember each other with coffees left on each other’s desks in the mornings they know the other was pulling another all-nighter.  They remember each other with text messages during particularly boring lectures with lecturers who drone on and slideshows that make no sense.  They remember each other with good morning calls and good night texts and various hellos and goodbyes in between when they meet in one of the various campus libraries.

Suddenly it changes.  It’s not that Hansol forgets to call, or Yuta stops trying to meeting up, it changes because they’re on the brink of graduating and Yuta’s going back to Japan and Hansol wants to stay to do a Masters.  So it changes.

-

They make an effort, they really do.  It’s just everything’s been altered now.

It’s hard to watch crappy movies together on bad connection, or to have study sessions through a screen, or to talk when their schedules are completely different now.

Hansol misses his best friend during this time.  Yuta misses him too.

-

That’s when their fates change.  Nobody really knows though.

-

It’s been a year since Yuta returned to Japan, since Hansol started his masters.  It’s then when he finally meets the girl that has the angelic voice who sings in the café he likes to study in.

She slides into the seat in front of him, a shy but dazzling smile on her face.

“Hi, I’ve noticed you’ve been coming to this café for a couple of years now and I figured now was a good time to introduce myself.  My name’s Nam Dawon.”

He chuckles, she seems nice.  “Nice to meet you, I’m Ji Hansol.”

-

Hansol tells Yuta about the girl from the café weeks after because of how busy they’ve been, Yuta laughs.

“I’m glad you finally know her name.  She really did have a nice voice.”

He nods in agreement, eyes following the curve of Yuta’s lips as he grinned.  Her voice was beautiful.

“If she’s noticed you all these years, she’ll remember me right?  The superhot friend?  Tell her I think her voice is lovely.”

It’s Hansol’s turn to laugh now.

-

Dawon does remember Yuta, and is extremely embarrassed when she hears the compliment.  Her cheeks flush pink and the corner of her lips are turned upwards in a sweet little smile.

Hansol’s chuckling, and offers to bring her to let her hear all the praises Yuta has for her in person.  She looks up and agrees.

So that’s how Dawon meets Yuta over a skype call on Hansol’s laptop.

-

“You know, have you ever thought of dating?”  Yuta questions, his voice echoing into his earphone.

Hansol’s raising his eyebrow as he types away, he shakes his head but then remembers Yuta can’t see him through the call.  “Not really, why?”

“Because I have.”

Hansol hums as his fingers fly over his keyboard “Really now.”

He can hear Yuta huff on the other end of the line “Are you even paying attention?”

“Maybe.”

Yuta groans and Hansol finally saves his document.

“Okay okay, I’m done now.  You can stop pouting, I can hear it from here.”

Yuta cries out in protest, whining about it was impossible hear an expression on one’s face before refocusing on what he wanted to say before.

“Like, Dawon’s pretty.  You should ask her out.”

Hansol stills, he’s suddenly feeling things that he’s never felt before.

“I’ve got my eyes on someone, I’m planning to confess soon.  You should get yourself a significant other soon!”

That’s the last thing he hears from Yuta, the last thing he remembers.

Now he’s left alone with his thoughts.

-

The next time Yuta and Hansol find time to call, Yuta announces he has successfully asked out this cute Korean boy living in his complex out for dinner.  His name is Taeyong and Yuta’s smitten with him.

Hansol congratulates him, but in his chest it feels like there’s a gaping hole.

It’s only after he hangs up is when he realizes his feelings, the reason why the gap in his heart is starting to grow wider.

-

It’s not smart to fall in love with your best friend.

-

One day when he’s walking in the streets, Dawon tugs at his sleeve.  She’s invited him out to help with some early Christmas shopping and Hansol’s mind was still on Yuta’s call.

“You know, Yuta told me about Taeyong too.”  Hansol looks at her.

She moves her hand to take a hold of his, “Don’t feel too sad.  You’re not alone.” She murmurs, offering him a hesitant smile.

He knows what her words meant, she knows what he’s feeling, she’s been able to witness them for so many years by singing in that café and Hansol realizes that it makes sense that Dawon would understand.

A soft sigh passes his lips and he returns her smile.

“There’s a group of friends that I haven’t seen in years, do you think you could help me choose presents to send to them this year?”

Gone was the look of nervousness and hesitance on Dawon’s face, and her face lit up as she nodded.  Hansol knew she understood.

-

Hansol’s phone lit up as another message was sent to him.  After sending off gifts to all of his old high school friends, they took it upon themselves to create a group chat and spam each other at all times.  It reminds him of before, of days when everything was a lot simpler.

During the break, he finds out that Dawon was planning to spend Christmas alone at university and he figures that she deserves to be with others during the holiday season.   So he offers (forces) her to join him on his trip to Busan to visit his family.

-

5:00 am

[hansolo] hey guys

[hansolo] heading to busan now

[hansolo] _image attached_

[bunnyoung] bro u never told us u had a gf

[marky sparky] who is that hot girl in that pic

[hansolo] what are you doing awake

[bunnyoung] slept early last night

[bunnyoung] not important tho

[jeffery] u goat a gf

[bunnyoung] *got

[hansolo] no thats just dawon i told you guys about her

[marky sparky] but u never told us she was that hot

[johnho] is she single

[taeil] srsly yall r pathetic

[taeil] have a safe trip hansol and dawon

[jeffery] i care abuot safety and all

[bunnyoung] *about

[jeffery] but shes hto af hansol w t f

[bunnyoung] *hot

[marky sparky] you were keeping her to urself

[marky sparky] how could u  

[johnho] if shes single introduce her to me

[taeil] smh

[yutap dat] did u know

[yutap dat] shes probs reading the chat rn

[yutap dat] thats why hansol isnt replying anymore

[bunnyoung] im laughing johnny u sound so desperate

[johnho] rip me

[marky sparky] if ur reading this dawon say smth

[jeffery] oh mna

[bunnyoung] *man

[hansolo] thank u for the compliments everyone

[hansolo] and taeil thank u me and hansol will def have a safe trip now!

[yutap dat] have fun at hansols dawonnie!!

[hansolo] i will yuta!

[jeffery] SIHT sH I T SHI T

[marky sparky] omfg

[bunnyoung] *shit shit shit

[johnho] dawon ditch hansol ill pick u up we can go on a date

[taeil] sMH

[jeffery] ignore johnny go out with me dawon please

[bunnyoung] suddenly jaehyuns spelling gets better wtf

[taeil] yall r terrible

[hansolo] goodbye for now guys

[hansolo] me and dawon are taking a nap on the train

[yutap dat] sweet dreams

-

The break passes by too fast.

Yuta and Hansol talk too much on the phone.

Feelings of longing fill Hansol up.

-

“You finally realized your feelings for Yuta.”

Hansol looks over at Dawon.  He rests his head on her shoulder.

-

If this was a romance novel, Hansol would be expecting more from himself and Yuta.  He’d be running to the airport once he realized he was in love with Yuta.  He’d be dramatically showing up in front of him confessing love and promising forever with him.

However, that’s not how it works.

They still call each other occasionally, littered with light hellos and heavier goodbyes, with conversation and laughter and everything that characterized their relationship with each other, their friendship.  Soon those calls diminish into quick texts, small hellos and even smaller byes.

The group chat isn’t as lively anymore as they start graduating, start leaving university, switching jobs, looking for jobs, changing once more.

As this period of change happens, Hansol graduates with his Masters, Dawon’s beside him with her own degree, a smile lighting up her face as his parents take pictures of them.

He remembers his mother pulling him aside as Dawon browses through the photos his father has taken, her hands on his shoulders.

“Dawon’s a good girl.  She’s not going to be around forever though.  You should ask her out while you have the chance.”

He’s eerily reminded of a man living in Japan with a smile too wide and memories that are from years past.  Hansol can only nod stiffly, shoulders tense.

Maybe he should have asked him out when he had the chance.

-

The wedding marks the something special.  It signifies the end between Yuta and Hansol.

However, it’s a beginning for Yuta and Taeyong.

-

He cries when he’s alone, tears he should have shed earlier, regrets that he should have felt earlier.  There’s a hand on his shoulder though, a comforting presence, a shoulder he starts to sob upon.

Dawon holds him as he nurses his broken heart.

And that was their story.

 

 

Hansol’s a small boy running in a park, his best friend is chasing him, and they’re laughing brightly as the sun shines in their faces.

He’s not tired at all but he notices his best friend is, so he stops and offers a hand.

“C’mon, let’s sit down at the bench!”

His best friend's name is Dawon, and she takes his hand with a smile, the happiness radiating from her face.

And that is the beginning.

 

 

Yuta sits beside Taeyong in their shared apartment in Tokyo.  His youthful radiance is retained, he hasn’t aged a day since he married him.

And this is their story.

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi this is such word vomit im so sorry i just started writing this like two hours ago. it's unbetaed atm and probs still very disorganized (and probs littered with grammatical or spelling errors, sorry).  
> i had such a rush of inspiration when i saw this prompt and i loved writing this. i'm sorry that it might have strayed from the prompt, it kind of ran away from me after a bit.  
> this is the first time for a very long time that i've been able to write and i never thought i'd ever be able to write like this again? like this is the first thing i've written in over half a year! so thank you to the anon that posted that prompt and this is probably something that you didn't expect, so i feel i should apologize since it did run off the rails a bit.
> 
> thank you for reading this, i really do appreciate it.


End file.
